


Casestudy: Furuta.

by orphan_account



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, Philosophy, Psychology, analyses, literarture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 14:26:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14813102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A case study I wrote about a year and a half ago.Covering a psychoanalytic account of Furuta's motivations as well as cognitive states.





	Casestudy: Furuta.

Furuta is an example of someone with no agency, instead of Arima who was trapped into his lack of freedom Furuta used his multiplicity to build different identities , though I would argue this is primary done so well because Furuta lacks a sense of self.

A child raised without love will always gaze at the illusion of what they perceive as love. -Paraphrasing Ishida.

Furuta had a childhood infatuation with his half sister Rize

He freed her which seems like a postive act in itself but i will argue that this won’t doesn’t for purely altruistic means, it was done to win Rize over.

Rize never returned which drove Furuta mad.

I would argue that Furuta never had a chance, being bred int to the caste system of the Washuu without a normal family, being used as a drone to defend the Washuu wombs aka Rize and others.

This left Furuta without a stable structure of a family as well as without I will argue a lack of self.

Like Freud noted, a child having a tantrum would destory all of creation in it's wake if it had the power to do so.

What does he do being born into a cage, he bends it inward twisting it into his own shape, if he cannot escape then he will reshape the cage in his own image.

By destroying others he creates but ultimately creation through destruction is nothing but a faux attempt at creating life.

Furuta has a halved life span due to being a half-human, his birthday poem by Ishida illustrated the hollow emptiness of nihilistic auto destructive tendencies.

//////*

Even if I celebrate it, I can’t help it.  
I’m just a human being who doesn’t think of anything about the day they were born.

PS: (Laugh, it’s fun!)

Furuta-kun///////


End file.
